My Precious
by le-lavi49
Summary: They loved each other, but seems that something'll happen to the both of them... Will they survive with their love feeling still inside? LUCKY's hint, but absolutely LAVEN! ...o 0 o...


**My Precious**

**(Ch.1 Existence)**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Lavi x Allen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, I just own this plot.**

**Warning: Gramar error… I'm afraid that there'll be some OOC-ness inside.**

**A/N: Laven's time. It won't be a one shot and maybe it is a sad one. Please enjoy this…**

The older one stroked the younger one's hair gently as the gentle wind blew to both of them. The both of them were lying under the tree; Lavi was sitting while Allen leaned his head on Lavi's tight, fell asleep. It was so warm there because it was spring, yet the smell of the grass at that hill and the gentle breeze of wind make it such a perfect situation to rest before they started working.

They were originally came to Brazil for a mission, but since they haven't got enough information about the thing that they searched after searching for half day long, they decided to rest for a while.

Allen sudden whimper made Lavi surprised and apologized, "Sorry Allen, did I wake you up?"

The white boy whimpered again while opened his eyes slowly, he saw the person with emerald color's eyes stared at him with an apologetic looks.

"Lavi… Umm, how long have I fallen asleep?" Allen asked, he got up and let Lavi's tight free.

"One hour I think, but don't worry, you can rest again if you want. Here, come to papa." Lavi grinned while teasing Allen with opening his arm widely waiting for Allen to lean at him and then he just could hug the younger one tightly.

Allen pouted, despite to leaned his body, he just sat quietly beside Lavi, leaned his back to the big tree behind him, "Lavi, don't joke at the time like this. Besides, you are not my father."

The redhead suppressed his laughter and then he put his arm around Allen's shoulder then pulled the younger boy closer to him.

"Then, I'm your what?"

Allen looked at Lavi and replied, "I think that I don't have to answer it, Lavi. You know."

"But I want to hear it from you directly. Then, I'm your what?" Lavi's head was closer to Allen's, it made Allen blushed.

Preventing him to being kissed by his lover, he stopped Lavi's face of getting closer with his hand, then replied, "A-as…my lover?"

The redhead stared at Allen with a sexy glance for a while, and then he grabbed Allen's hand that tried to push his face and smiled widely.

Allen called, "Lavi? What are you going to—"

His speech was being cut by Lavi's kiss, right on the lip. Actually, Lavi often did this to Allen for many times, but it still made the younger boy surprised and blushed.

They pulled out after their tongues battling for dominance, and then gasped to inhale some fresh air.

"Lavi, I think that you almost made my heart stop every time you did that." Said Allen while touching his heart and sighed.

"I did it because you are too cute, moyashi-chan." The redhead laughed playfully, he even pinched Allen's cheek softly.

"Stop teasing me, uh… oh… l-let's get back to work." Allen stood up, then patted his coat to make it clean from grass.

Suddenly, Lavi continue, "Yeah, so we can have much free time for being alone."

Allen glared at Lavi with a quite cute look because he blushed, plus he pouted like a child and then he called, "Lavi!"

"Ah, you are blushing, moyashi. If you did this often, then there's no doubt that your name will be changed into tomato. Or even chili." Lavi laughed loudly until he felt that something wrong with his stomach.

He had more than enough laughter to make his own stomach being cramped. The redhead tried to stop but he can't, he even laughed louder than before. Allen stared at him with a flat gaze while stayed quiet. Guess he gave up on his lover that really like to tease and making fun of him, so he sighed and started to walk.

Realized that his lover began to walk, he tried to stop laughing with the very best that he could and stood up. After that he ran and caught up with Allen while surprising him with a sudden hug from behind.

"I'm sorry…humph… Allen. You…uphh…don't get mad aren't you?" Lavi still tried to hold his laughter.

Allen gave a flat stare to Lavi and then he began to ask back, "What do you think?"

The redhead rubbed his back head, "Uhh, meaning?"

Allen cleared his throat and repeated his question, "Do you think that I AM mad or not?"

"I think that you are… really mad?"

"You always like this…" Allen pouted. He looked away.

Lavi looked at his lover, then he sighed and pat Allen's back.

"I always like this because of you."

The white boy pointed at himself, "Huh? Me?"

"You… well, even if you smile, I know that deep in your heart you cry. I'm just trying to make you feel better by teasing you; at least you can really laugh."

Allen quiet, seemed that he think 'bout something, after that he began, "In that case… you are the same too, right?"

Lavi chuckled, "I guess, yeah… That's why we can understand each other. We exist to complete each other. In the other words, your existence is needed in my life and vice versa."

Allen smiled after hearing Lavi, seeing Lavi gave him such a confused looks, he said, "It's very rare of you to talk with that serious tone."

The redhead burst his laugh and he replied, "I think so too. Well, let's get going now."

He offered his hand to Allen which being gladly taken by the younger one himself. After that, the both of them started to walk down from the hill to the town to continue gathering the information.

TBC…

**A/N: My, this one will be last on chapter three… don't know if I could make it a good one, but I'll try –cheering to myself-. This one is more like the opening part, so I guess I'll make the sequence of event on the next chapter. RnR please!!**


End file.
